This invention relates to hyperthermic treatment of herpesviruses.
Human herpesviruses cause many diseases such as chicken pox. Epstein-Barr virus, human cytomegalovirus, varicella-zoster virus, herpes simplex virus-1, or herpes simplex virus-2 are examples of human herpesviruses. Recent studies have identified human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8) as the putative agent causing Kaposi""s sarcoma (KS).
In order to infect tissues and cell of the body, viruses have developed many different ways to evade or deceive the immune system. The human herpesviruses use latency as a defense against the immune system. Latency is the ability to be inactive when conditions are not right for proliferation or growth. A key to defeating these viruses is to force them into an active proliferation at a time when conditions are wrong.
Current treatments for human herpesviruses include aciclovir, cidofovir, famciclovir, doxorubicin and other pharmaceuticals. However, because these treatments are not effective for all patients, improved methods for treating human herpesviruses are being sought.
The invention provides a method for treating a patient infected with a human herpesvirus comprising raising the core temperature of the patient and then returning the core temperature of the patient to normal at least one time. The core temperature is raised to a temperature range, a duration, and a number of times sufficient to reduce or eliminate the patient""s viral load of the human herpesvirus.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.